Avoiding Monitor Duty
by JottRomyKurrtyfan32
Summary: Watch the Justice League members as they desperately try to get out of Monitor Duty. Some succeed some don't.
1. Chapter 1

Ways to Get Out Of Monitor Duty Chapter 1

Volume 1 Faking sick Section 1 Common Cold

"All I'm saying is, Bruce shouldn't have tried to get out of Monitor Duty like he did yesterday," complained Shayera to Wally, as the two went to get lunch after three hours of monitor duty.

"So where exactly is Bruce?" asked Wally.

"Gotham… AGAIN! I'm going to talk to Clark and Diana about having a word with him, in the meantime, lets get some lunch, im starved." Wally nodded as they walked into the Common Area. They got their food and joined Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Wonder Woman at a table.

"Hey guys, how are Superman's famous burgers?" asked Wally.

"Disgusting! He burnt them with his heat vision again!" exclaimed Wonder Woman. Wally took a bite of his burger. He chewed for a few seconds and swallowed.

"Not too bad," he said , taking another bite. He demolished the plate of burgers then drank his soda quickly.

Diana the Princess of Themyscira/Wonder Woman finished her burger then turned to John Smith(Green Lantern)

"John, do you know how Bruce got out of Monitor Duty this time?" she asked.

"Probably feigned sick again, Wally what was it this time?" asked John.

"He said he had a cold and didn't want to spread his germs on the control panel. The liar didn't even sound stuffed up," replied Wally. He got up. "Anybody want anything else, I'm going back to get seconds and some dessert."

Shayera turned in her seat and said,

"Can you grab me a knife? This can of soda is defective, I need to pry it open." John used his ring and made a knife then stabbed the tab closure on the can and opened it.

"Here," he said. Bruce walked by and promptly sneezed on the can.

"Ew!" screamed Shayera, whacking him with her mace.

"Ow! Don't hit a sick person!" said Bruce, faking a stuffed up voice. Oliver Queen(Green Arrow) turned to him and felt his forehead.

"He's warm, I think he should probably sit out of monitor duty," he said. Bruce slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Oliver and Bruce started to fight. Diana got in the center and held the two of them away. She glared at both of them.

"Knock it off! Bruce! No Monitor Duty til tomorrow and tomorrow you get double over time for hitting a team member!" Bruce sulked and walked away. Diana followed him.

"Hey, I'll do monitor duty with you," she said, flirting. Bruce grinned and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"You know I'm not sick right? I just hate monitor duty. But I will do it with you," he said.

"Of course you will," smiled Diana, planting a kiss on his cheek. They walked into Bruce's room together, holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Avoiding Monitor Duty(title change) Volume 1 Faking Sick Section 2 Hurt Wings

Hey it's the Flash aka Wally West! This book is written to tell the younger recruits that 'yes' even we hate Monitor Duty but someone's got to do it. This is a book of stories of the many excuses we have used to get out of Monitor Duty. Oh and Btw, don't ask J'onn or Superman to let you out of Monitor Duty. Superman isn't stupid and knows when you're lying and J'onn can read minds. That last chapter was just an introductory story. Now lets move on.

This story is about the day Shayera(Hawk Girl) had a date with John Stewart(our green Lantern). This one doesn't exactly end on a happy note meaning, she failed. But you'll hopefully laugh when you find out what happens.

"Ok John, I need to finish putting Giganta in jail then I'll meet you in the Watchtower after I get ready. Shayera out," said Shayera into her Comm link. She knocked Giganta out and let the police handle her. She was then transported up to the Watchtower after calling in. Shayera ran into Diana on her way to her room.

"Hi Diana! Who's turn is it for Monitor Duty?" asked Shayera.

"Yours, it was supposed to be Wally's but he's at the jail hanging out with some of the villains," replied Diana. "Oh is tonight your big date?"

Shayera slumped her shoulders and nodded in disappointment, her beautiful white wings hanging in defeat.

"I hurt my wings, they are aching from flying so much to try to knock Giganta out," Shayera lied.

"Shayera that excuse always works on Superman but it isn't going to work on me, you are doing Monitor Duty," replied Diana.

Shayera growled and pulled out her mace, that was glowing with electricity. She glared at Diana angrily.

"You wanna say that again. Listen Amazon you don't know what it's like to have wings. My wings **do** hurt and I don't give a flying crap what you say," threatened Shayera. Diana got into a fighting position and smiled.

"You know I'm up for a fight. I've had too many off days this week so, lets dance Fairy," she said.

"Oh you did NOT just call me 'Fairy'!" exclaimed Shayera. She flung her mace at Diana but Diana blocked it.

"Nice shot!" exclaimed Diana. Shayera grinned.

"Thanks!" At that moment, John walked by with Superman.

"Hey! Girls! Stop! Stop!" screamed Superman, getting into the middle as Shayera took another shot at Diana with the mace. It hit Superman directly in the stomach, knocking him down.

"Sorry Clark!" exclaimed Shayera.

Superman got back up angrily and looked at Shayera sternly.

"SHAYERA! YOU ARE BANISHED TO MONITOR DUTY FOR THE NEXT 3 SHIFTS!" he exclaimed. Shayera stormed off, John followed.

"Why did you throw the mace?" asked John.

"Shut up," mumbled Shayera, "I should have just punched her."


End file.
